


you and me got a whole lot of history

by daisyrachel



Series: timecanary week 2k17 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: Sara and Rip love each other across thousands of years, and somehow they always find their way back to each other.+written for timecanary week 2k17 day 2: historical au





	you and me got a whole lot of history

**Author's Note:**

> did i rip (haha) off kendra and carter's story line? yes. will i apologize for it? no. (title taken from the one direction song history)

Sara and Rip love each other across thousands of years, and somehow they always find their way back to each other.

 

+

 

One time, the first time, they’re royal, religious, and Egyptian. They’re so in love they forget that it’s illegal, that _they’re_ illegal.

 

They flaunt their love; they show it off for everyone to see. It’s beautiful, and the whole world is encompassed by it, and nobody can hate them.

 

Except one jealous man, and then they’re dead and cursed to be searching for each other throughout the rest of time.

 

+

 

The love again in Rome. Sara is about to be married to an emperor, when Rip is called in to pour their ceremonial wine. They realize and nothing matters more than them. They run towards each other, disregarding Sara’s powerful fiancé standing two feet away.

 

They’re dead before they can touch.

 

+

 

Sometimes they miss each other, just barely. Sara is one of many casualties in the Crusades when Rip, newly knighted sees her body lying there. Sara treats Rip for yellow fever when they’re in the colonies.

 

Somehow, it’s okay to see the other die, because it means they got to spend time together in the first place.

 

+

 

They love in England, until Rip is one of the nobles falsely accused of sleeping with Anne Boleyn. He’s beheaded, and Sara cries, and she makes a move for the better.

 

She is Catherine Pierce, and she will bring Anne’s daughter back to the palace because it wasn’t Elizabeth’s fault, and she will train her, and she will make this girl indestructible.

 

Sara teaches her not to love, because love is a weakness, and in this world she has to be strong.

 

+

 

They love in the middle of the 19th century, but it has to be under wraps, it has to be hidden. They want to love each other so freely, but they can’t, because the idea of two women in love isn’t exactly accepted at the time.

 

Their love has always been about souls, not bodies, so it shouldn’t really come as a shock.

 

+

 

They love again in the 1920s. They stay well hidden. They keep their son safe. They’ve long since learned that in every life they die because of the same man from all those years ago back in Egypt, so all they can do is run from him.

 

This goodbye is their most tearful, because they have to shred every picture of their son, their _child_ before shoving him into a closet and dying right in front of hi.

 

+

 

The love briefly in the 1940s, when Rip is overseas, and then he’s back. He’s a drunken sailor, and he stumbles off a ship and kisses the first girl he sees in the middle of London.

 

Suddenly, nothing has ever felt more right in his entire life.

 

+

 

They find each other again in 2017, not until a year after they’ve met. This life has been odd, because they don’t quite match up. Their respective versions of each other both long gone from their lives leave them insensitive, and without any memories.

 

Rip has just lost a wife and a child, and Sara has lost her sister. They feel guilty, because when people have confusing feelings after a tragedy, they often feel guilty.

 

Until finally it clicks, and they understand. Now that the terrible man is out of the way, _they_ can be together, because no matter what year they’re supposed to be from, they’ll always be Sara and Rip, and no history can get in the way of that.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care!


End file.
